


What’s Missing?

by brizzer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: What happened after Lena’s betrayal?
Relationships: Lena Luthor/ Kara Danvers, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	What’s Missing?

Lena’s steps through the Catco hallway were determined and loud. The employees glimpsed upon her would see a straight neutral face as the proud woman of L Corp ranged threw their halls. However, they quickly got out of her way as if they sensed the hidden sneer that was just below her carefully placed lipstick. 

Her heels clicked like an approaching lioness stalking her prey, but unlike a lion, Lena was out for blood.

Her gaze met her target. Viewing her old schoolmate and long best—ex friend stirred up old emotions of anger and betrayal. 

The unexpected woman sat idly at the desk that once belonged to the great women who started the very company she now owns. 

Andrea picked up her head, her eyes widen in surprise but only for a second. People in her position cannot afford to show weaken emotion. 

“Lena, what a surprise,” Andrea says as she fixes herself to a lax posture. 

“Why doesn’t Kara Danvers work here anymore?” Lena asks, straight to the point.

Andrea brow ticks before she sighs. 

She stands to shut the door before any news crazed reporter can catch whiff of their impending conversation. 

Andrea goes to the cabinet and pulls out two drinks, hers fuller than her guests. She answers her question, “She was fired.”

“What?” To anyone else it would’ve sounded like an steady voice, but after spending years with the Luthor, Andrea knows this is as good as a yell.

Andrea turns and gives a steady smile as she sits on the one couch. Safely a table length away from the steaming woman. 

She places the peace offering on the table. Lena bites her tongue as her mothers brought up; that was pounded into her, takes over. She sits, posture rigid as she snatches the glass with a peetyness of a teenager.

“So you came all this way here to ask me about this one ex reporter?” Andrea asks before taking a sip.

Lena sits as she curses herself for letting her emotions get in away of herself. 

“Yes. I let you buy the company off of me trusting it to run smoothly.”

Andrea rasies a brow, “One reporter won’t crumble an multi million dollar news company.”

“That’s true. However, I know Kara was one of your top reporters with limited connections. Now why would you throw that away?” 

“Yes, she did seem to have the cities hero contact information. I actually wanted her to write about the hero’s change in behavior. No longer staying to check on the people or making public appearances. Just showing up, beating the threat and flying off. Strange.”

Andrea glimpsed at her drink as she swirls it, “She wrote stunning articles that even impressed you, which is not an easy feet, but it’s hard to keep a job if you never show.”

Andrea looks up to watch Lena, she’s surprise to see that she’s motionless. She didn’t know?

Her eyes drift to the watch that Lena is twirling something metal that hangs around her wrist, a tacky watch. I wonder why she’s wearing it.

“Kara hasn’t been to Catco in weeks. And I overlooked the insults to her contract but once it became clear that she was no longer interested in being a employee, I was no longer interested in being her boss. But I was wondering something.”

Lena narrows her eyes as Andrea smirks, ”Why didn’t you ask her yourself? I mean aren’t you friends?” 

...

Hope watched as Lena returned, “Did you find the answers you were looking for?”

Lena seemingly ignores her as she pours herself a drink and knocks it back. She sets the glass on the table, “No, now I have even more questions.”

Hope tilts her head, calculating, judging by the semantics. It would appear that Lena is in distress. Why? Did she not accomplish her goal in revenge against Supergirl? 

...

“Alex?” Lena asks as she approaches the red head. She complains to herself that she can only move so fast in this tight dress and heels. Alex looks for any exits as Lena approaches.

Alex internally swears before maintaining her military posture, “Afternoon, Miss Luthor.”

Lena keeps her frown internal at the formality, “Very we’ll Miss Danvers. I have some-“

“If you have any concerns about security know your in good hands as the DEO will make sure the threat will not interrupt this donation ceremony,” Alex looks ahead careful to not look at her. She tightens her fist to keep control of her fiery temper, she kept a promise after all.

“I know. I doubt a threat will have any advantages to you and Supergirl,” Lena says.

Alex tenses her jaw as she breathes fire out of her nose, she would love nothing more than to punch the over confident girl. After debating Alex looks at her, “What do you want?”

Lena looks surprised at the question. She crosses her arms, “I merely thought I should see how-“

Alex takes a step forward and Lena steadys her face as the stormy angered eyes of the oldest Danvers sister looks into hers. 

“Cut the shit Lena. I’m only here out of my job. I’d love nothing more than to never see you again after what you did,” Alex hisses.

Lena stands tall as her past anger surfaces, “You never want to see me? Isn’t that ironic considering what your sister did to me!”

Alex scoffs, “Don’t be such a fucking child. Yes, I agree you had a terrible family and you have bad taste in friends. I get why you felt the way you did to Supergirl. But, Kara told you, didn’t she? She extended her hand in honesty, even when I felt like she shouldn’t. She trusted you with that secret and you betrayed her.”

Lena can only gap as Alex talks, “Me betray her?!”

Alex takes a step back, “Kara wanted nothing but your friendship but instead you stabbed her in the back,” Alex chuckles darkly, “I guess I should say congrats on doing the one thing your brother never could, you destroyed a kryptonian.”

Lena reaches out and pulled the retreating woman, “I did not. I didn’t kill her.”

Alex looked down at her with sadness and it hit Lena harder than any anger could, “You didn’t kill Supergirl, but you did kill something more precious.”

...

John landed next to Alex as she stood crosses arms as sounds of distraction raged in front of them.

He looks out to see the blue and red girl land punch after punch and heat vision to the mechadroids. 

“How long has she been out here?” He asks as he crosses his arms in mirror posture.

“We’ll be going on six hours soon,” he hears the defeat tone in her voice as she gazes out onto the battle field.

“I’m surprised we have that many robots for her to stay fighting this long.”

“We don’t. Brainy figures out a way to use the microchips with our old army droids to create boxing tools for Supergirl to practice on. They rebuild themselves on the battle,” Alex says as she tries to ignore the growing bags under her eyes. John looks down and touches her shoulder.

“When’s the last time you slept?” 

Alex shrugs as she ticks her jaw, “Dunno, maybe 36 hours ago?”

John narrows his eyes, “Something has been bothering you.”

Alex looks up at him with narrowed eyes, “Stay out of my head.”

John takes his hand off, “Alex you know I would never-“

“I know. I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t get this thing with Le-“ she stops as she glances out onto the desert. She looks up and pulls out her phone.

TALK LATER, DONT WANT SUPERHEARING TO PICK UP ANYTHING.

John nods his head in under standing, “Why don’t you sleep and I’ll keep an eye out for her?”

Alex nods as she drags her feet to the Jeep.

...

Hope watches as Lena runs through every video there is about Supergirl. Supergirl catching a bus, Supergirl flying off with endangered citizens, Supergirl using cold breath, Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl.

Hope scratches her head in confusion, why is she studying the battle techniques of her former enemy? 

Lena ignores the throbbing pain in her eyes as she reaches for another cup of triple shot espresso. She’s missing something but she can’t figure it out. She thought once she got revenge on the Super everything would be perfect but nothing is.

Something is scratching up her ribcage and she can’t seem to get the flying girl out of her head. Why? Why can’t she leave me alone? I did it!

She looks at the screens feverishly, what did I miss?

...

*Weeks Ago*

“Kara open this damn door up or I’m knocking it down!” Alex shouts through the door of her apartment.

Kara tightens the blankets around her head, hoping her sister will leave. But the steps of her backing up quickly make Kara zoom to the door and grab the handle before she needs to replace another door.

“Wait! Wait!” Kara unlocks the door and opens it a smidge. She looks down at her fluffy socks as she ignores the beating stare of her sibling.

“Why are you here?” Kara asks softly.

Alex scoffs, “Why am I here?! Oh I don’t know Kara? Maybe because you haven’t answered anyone’s texts or calls for weeks,” Alex holds up her phone and shows the unanswered texts to make her point, “ and when I do see you it’s when you zoom by after an incident!”

Kara guilt grows next to the rock I her gut, “I just wanted alone time.”

Alex softens but only a smudge, “Well you had plenty, so let me in!” Kara tenses as she uses her super strength to stop Alex from storming in.

“Kara! Stop. Being. Ridiculous.,” she grits as she try’s to win against the super.

Kara looks around her apartment in guilt as Alex reaches as pokes the one very ticklish spot and Kara flinches and loses focus causing Alex to have a moment of victory as she slides into her home.

Alex scrunches up her nose as she sees the disaster of a place her sisters home has begun. Takeout containers and clothes everywhere.Dishes rotting in the sink as ripped pillows lay dead on the ground. Curtains closedallowing only darkness in.

Alex looks to Kara as she sheepishly looks to the ground like a dog preparing to get yelled at.

“Can’t believe you threw a party without me,” Alex jokes which causes Kara head to spring up with both confusion and surprise.

Alex walks to the storage area that has trash bags, “Come on you’re gonna help me clean this up, then” she steals Kara with a look which means no-hostages, “you’ll talk.”

They silently work together and Alex shoots secret worried glances as Kara back is tense and Alex bites her lip to try to stop her heart from increasing beats to not let Kara know anything’s wrong. 

Kara looks down at the mess in her hands as she hears her sisters heartbeat slow back down, why am I like this? Why do I only cause pain and worry? A vision of Evergreen eyes pop in her head. 

“So you going to tell me or do I need to get John to help me?” Alex asks as her sister has remained quiet. 

“No!” Kara looks with big eyes, “I mean no, I’m just thinking how I should start.”

“Probably from the beginning,” Alex adds.

“Haha, helpful,” Kara remarks before going quiet again. Alex leans forward and grabs her hand.

“You can tell me,” she squeezes, “Well get through this together.” 

Kara smiles falsely as she takes a steady breath and starts her tale. Alex face grows stormy as the story progressesand she is soon holding a crying Kara as Alex holds her protectively.

“I’m going to kill her,” she stands up ignoring the startled look from Kara, “I’m going to grab the biggest gun at the DEO and march into L Corp and-“

Kara grabs the wrist of her storming sister, “No!”

Alex whips around and bares her teeth, “What do you mean no?!”

The girl can only stand their with an open mouth, “Kara!”

“Alex!,” Kara yells causing a slight wind and Alex widens her eyes in shock. Kara takes a step back as tears continue to leak down her face, “Don’t.”

“But-“

Kara shoots a glare and Alex relents knowing sometimes they’re both to stubborn. “Fine I won’t blast her with a gun.”

“You aren’t going to do anything,” Kara instructs. Alex only looks up with anger as Kara grabs her hands and lands on her knees.

Alex’s eyes widen.

“Please Alex, please, don’t do anything to her, promise me! Not to her, her company, her reputation, anything!” Kara begs as she looks up to her.

Alex leans down and wipes her tears, “I promise. But how can she still mean so much to you?”

Kara sniffles as she grabs Alex’s shirt to steady her, “I deserve this.”

...

*Present*

Lena ducked as another vaporizer beam was fired at her, she fixed her bangs as she turned around the corner of the building. People running and screaming.

She could see Alex and John further down the block as they battled, along the rest of the DEO against the bots. Lena cursed that she didn’t make the mind control extend to A.I.’s. 

Lena cringes as she hears a metal clanking and warming up screening of a weapon. She turns around to see the barrel of the weapon pointed at her.

“You got to be kidding me,” she says exhausted. 

Sudden the robot gets tackled by a flying object and Supergirl immediately starts to pound into it. She rips out the hard metal armor as the arms manages to grab her, she yells as she rips the arms apart. In desperation the bot releases a beam onto her back. She gets hit and yells in pain.

Lenas heart jumps to her throat as she can only watch. Supergirl muscles through it and rips out the power core. However she doesn’t stop there as she beams it into liquid as she tears into it like a hungry tiger.

The tabloids read the next day, they’ve never seen Supergirl react so violently before. 

Supergirl stands as she turns around. Blue meet steal. One full of shock and the other of sorrow. With blonde tresses blocking her view as she looks down she flies off. Lena has her hand halfway up to stop her. But she’s gone.

....

Later that night Lena lays in bed, replaying the scene of them locking eyes over and over. 

Why does she feel guilty? She got want she wanted, Supergirl feels just as she did.

She rolls over and looks out into the city. Why do I feel so shitty about it?

She ignores the watch sitting on her night stand.

....

“Lena can I ask you a question?” 

Lena stops working on her design as she turns to Hope, she sets down her pen. “Of course.”

“If you are detached from Supergirl, why are you designing battle suits for her?”

Lena resists the urge to cover up her work, like a caught child. 

“Because, even if I’m done with her, she still needs to save our city.”

Hope tilts her head, “I have gone through this bodies memory core.” Lens tenses, “By standards it shows you cared a lot for Supergirl’a alter ego. Is this true?” 

Lena swallows as she looks at her work, “Yes.”

“Are you having regrets?” Hope innocently asks as she watches her play with the device around her wrist subconsciously.

Lena grabs her paper and crumples it, “No, I don’t.”

...

“Alex!”

Alex tenses as she looks at her beer in betrayal, why only me?

Lena grabs a seat as she looks to her. Alex ignores her as she takes a large gulp. 

“Listen I cannot stay here long but here,” Lena holds out the Supergirl watch and Alex pauses.

“I thought I should give this back to you,” Lena proves as she still has her hand out.

“Keep it,” Alex says as she returns her attention to the bartender.

“Can you just give this to Kara?” Lena asks stubborn. She doesn’t want any attachments left to her old friend. It took a while but after messing with it during a meeting it clicked. She was still holding on. 

“Kara would want you to have it and I’m trying my very best to keep that stupid promise that I wouldn’t destroy you. So leave me the hell alone.” Alex snarls weakly as a pang of longing comes for her sister. Kara has been gone for nearly a month now. 

“I already tried to give it to her back but she’s not at her apartment.” Lena says. 

Alex snaps her head over and says disbelieving, “You went to her apartment?”

“Don’t be absurd. I sent an employee but she said the place was empty. Then I tried giving it to Briany but he told me Kara wasn’t in the city and I figured you would know where she is so here.” Lena explains smoothly.

“Well she’s not. She left town,” Alex answers. 

“But Supergirl-“

“We have an enlarged machine that transmit the same frequency as our watches. If we’re in trouble she’ll come,” Alex fixes her hair and looks down at her own watch. 

“Okay, well then I’ll be leaving this with you,” she slides the watch only for Alex to shove it back. Lena glowers which Alex happily returns.

“I don’t get it. You did all that work to return a watch?” Alex asks as she finishes her girl. Lena pauses as Alex carefully watches. Then something clicks in her eyes as she shakes her head, “Man, you might be one of the world’s top genius, but you’re sure dumb.”

“Pardon?” 

“Okay Lena,” Alex rubs her hand down her face, “I’m only going to say this once! Keep the damn watch.” With that Alex stood up and left Lena as she retreated into the crowd.

...

*Few weeks Later*

“Yes Alex, I have plenty of food.” Kara glances at her limited canners and empty fridge.

“Yes, I know giving Briany a key to water my plants was probably a dumb idea....When will I be back? I don’t know...Yeah...”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Hold on a second...” Kara walked to the door and opened it. She dropped the phone as she stared at the one person she missed the most.

Lena swallowed, “Hi Kara.”

Lena follows Kara inside, Kara glances around like a frightened deer. Lena can’t say she blames her. The cabin is small with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. The only other rooms is a medium size sitting area and bedroom. Kara walks in the living space and gestures for Lena to sit.

“I’m currently have limited food options but would you like a glass of water?”

Lena nods as Kara escapes to the Kitchen. Once she leaves Lena covers her face with her hands, what am I doing here?

Lena straightens once she hears some footsteps, “I know it’s not much but here.” Lena takes the glass as Kara continues to stand.

She looks over to see a few paintings, “Did you do those?”

Kara nods, “They’re very good.” Kara’s ears turn red and Lena can’t help but smile as the familiar gesture.

“I know you’re not hear for small talk, Lena. Why did you find me?” A soft voice asks.

Lena swallows the disappointment. Right the reason why she came. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the watch, “To give this back to you.”

Kara looks almost pained as she reaches, careful to not touch her fingers. Lena wishes she would. Kara looks down, “You tracked me down to give this back?”

Lena nods, “Yes.”

“Oh.” 

How a simple word could shatter a person Lena will never know. She swallows, “Well I better get going.”

Kara only stands their as Lena goes. Lena ignores the longing in her heart as she grabs the door.

“Lena!” She turns hopeful. Hopeful for what? 

Kara looks somehow out of breath, “Please keep it.”

“I made a promise to protect you, so please,” Kara puts it in her hands and folds them over. Lena forgot how warm they were.

“Kara,” Lena looks up and surprise to see tears.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you again, I’m trying so hard to stay away. Give you the space you want but-“ Kara looks down, “It seems no matter what I do, I hurt you.”

No, stop. 

Lena for the first time in her life doesn’t know what to do. 

“I-I” Kara looks up and Lena breaks, “Why do you still care? After what I did?”

Kara sniffles and weakly smiles, “Hey we’re best friends and friends look out for each other.”

What a Kara thing to say, Lena thinks. Lena feels tears collect as the anger and confusion turn into regret and fear. Kara cautiously steps closer, “Lena?”

“Oh Kara, what have I done?” Lena blinks as tears fall. Kara steps forward and hugs her. Lena is surrounded by her scent and she isn’t sure if she should hug back. 

“It’s okay,” Kara whispers, “I already forgave you.”

Lena pulls back with shock as she looks into those blue eyes and she sees nothing but understanding and love. Lenas heart beats and she finally understands. What she missed. 

Kara.


End file.
